Mei Rong
Mei Rong, otherwise known as Mei-Ro or Boss-Ro, is a kunoichi from Konohagakure. She is assigned to a team upon graduation and faces the hardships of a ninja happily. Eventually, she quits her life as a kunoichi and becomes a baker in Konoha, having little trouble adapting to the newfound peace. Background Mei was born as an only child with her mother and father in Konoha. Her mother was so overprotective of her newborn baby that she never let her leave her arms. This was because Mei was born with an abnormally high amount of chakra, which was thankfully suppressed before she could die thanks to a chakra storing seal. During the nine-tails attack on Konoha, Mei's mother sacrificed her life to save her child from falling debris, as their house was near the summoning of Kurama and his rage. Mei was later found by her father near her mothers' corpse, crying. Her father took her mother's place from then on, raising Mei with an iron fist, and perhaps was a little too strict on Mei, as he wanted Mei and everything she did to be perfect. He often nitpicked things she did, even if they were perfect, and never gave her approval. Because of his usual tight watch on his daughter and her medical condition, Mei didn't have the opportunity to make a lot of friends, and the only times she interacted with any children was when she was old enough to go to the academy. Even then she was still quick-tempered and would easily become physically angry if someone didn't understand the lesson or made stupid remarks. She was generally left alone because other girls found her too tomboyish to play with, and boys found her too bossy and annoying to be around. Because of this, she didn't share any bonds with her classmates. Her graduation from the academy went on as planned and an unknown sensei was assigned to explicitly teach her due to orders from her father. Personality Mei has an air of confidence that demands a certain degree of respect and space, even to those who have just met her. Because of her father being so critical of her abilities, Mei is also critical of herself and others around her. She can be harsh when it comes to mistakes and failures and gets annoyed when people can’t follow simple orders, often not afraid to voice her anger no matter the person. Her blatant disregard for others feelings and being verbally abrasive will often land her in many fights, though this isn’t a problem for the female as she loves to fight and prove her dominant role. Her loud mouth has often vexed more than one opponent, and at one point she was even compared to Hidan with her foul language and brash attitude. This loud and overbearing personality serves as a front to hide her own insecurities, as Mei has little faith in herself. Her main emotional weakness revolves around someone breaking her air of confidence. No matter how hard she trains, Mei has no confidence in her abilities whatsoever, often unable to move past how her father sees her. She is ashamed of the pitiful girl that is underneath her false facade and wants to keep this hidden from everyone. With her true self exposed, the invincible air she creates about herself is completely shattered which leads to a rash woman who makes many mistakes. She’ll react frantically and tries to get out of any situation that yields this result. During these times she’s vulnerable to attack. Despite this, Mei can have a soft side for those she notices who suffer and are in pain, but she does so in her own roundabout way. While she may also be insecure about herself, Mei also never refuses to give up or back down, wanting to prove herself and her worth. Even her own ninja way is to never hold back, and it’s this will of fire passed through her that has pulled her through many situations. Since she does have a naturally loud and overbearing personality, she makes up with this by being protective of her comrades and those she cares about. Overall, Mei is very fierce and callous, but once you get past her walls, it's obvious the girl has many insecurities and simply wants to live a life of being happy. As time goes on, she becomes more even-tempered and can accept her good traits, not just the bad ones. Despite eventually retiring as a kunoichi and becoming a baker, she still has scary raw power and abilities, and if her village or her comrades are in danger, she’ll hang up the apron and join the battlefield. Mei still holds her competitive nature as well but knows when to back down or hold her tongue. Appearance Mei has ebony-colored hair and silver eyes that give off an unsettling glow at nighttime or in darkly lit areas. As a child, Mei had hair that was very long and unruly, her bangs laying flat across her forehead and having pieces that framed her round face. She wore a long-sleeved dark-colored shirt with a green sleeveless jacket over the top so she wouldn't be freezing, and had dark-colored shorts as well. Mei has always been naturally curvaceous, though seems to be embarrassed by this as she becomes easily hot-tempered and flustered when her jacket is removed. Mei_Rong_Pre-shippuden_outfit.png|Mei's Outfit in Part I Mei_Rong_Shippuden_outfit.png|Mei's Outfit in Naruto Shippuden In Part I she wears a very generic outfit, a tan fishnet shirt with no sleeves and a green jacket that ends at her ribs. Her pants are black and baggy, coming down to her knees where they end just after. Her forehead protector is sometimes worn in the standard way, it depends if Mei remembers to wear it. She has her red curse seal tattoo on her right upper arm that is hidden underneath her jacket. During the Konoha Crush, she gains a scar starting on one cheek and running across her nose to the other cheek. In Part II, Mei starts to become less shy of her body and wears a more revealing outfit that shows more skin. Her sleeves are shortened, as well as her pants, which are now short shorts, though only cover the front of her stomach. Her fishnet is cut below her ribs and start again at her hips, showing a small space of skin, and also cover her lower back that her shorts do not. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Mei is depicted wearing a more simple outfit best-suited for her new career. Her outfit is a uniform that consists of high-waisted pants that are large in width. Bandages are wrapped around her shins to where she wears a simple pair of heels. Around her waist is a light blue ribbon tied tightly around, coming up into her sleeveless fishnet mesh tank top. Her red tattoo is still visible on her arm, leaving many to wonder why a baker has one. Abilities Specializing in close-range attacks, Mei prefers to fight opponents head-on. Her strength and speed allow for few counterattacks. She seems to specialize in taijutsu, though has also been shown to show great skill when handling bladed weapons, such as katanas and kunai. Because of her unnatural amount of chakra at birth, Mei has a sealing mark on her upper arm that looks like a tattoo. This tattoo is used as her main weapon; she flows her stored chakra through it to spread it over her body, looking not unlike a Cursed Seal, and she can also shape it outside of her skin into weapons, running it through blades to attack or creating sharpened weapons from nothing, such as a drill or claws. Chakra and Physical Prowess As stated before, Mei has an unnaturally large amount of chakra, so much so that when she was born, it was a rush to contain the chakra and keep the baby alive. Taijutsu Her unnatural strength and fiery attitude match well with her taijutsu. Even though she trained on her own in her academy days, she flourished under her Sensei in her taijutsu abilities. Bukijutsu Stats Part I Prologue Due to the odd number of students in the academy, and Mei's chakra seal on her arm, the instructors thought it best that the girl was to remain without a team. Her father also helped influence this decision, as he didn't want his daughter associating with those he disapproved of. Thinking it best to avoid conflict, for now, the instructors and Hokage thought it best to appease him and place her with an instructor by herself. The chosen instructor for the girl was an unnamed Sensei, an extremely skilled shinobi that Mei would do well under because of his familiarity with seals. The sensei was reluctant to take on a student at all, but shortly after the two met and had a scuffle, he had made up his mind to teach the young girl. Mei grew more fond of her instructor the more missions they went on. Despite her secluded training and having no team members, her and her Sensei would often partner up with most teams from the village in order to get more experience for the girl. They would often go on escort missions to other villages as well, so Mei has a lot of friends residing in nearby villages she has made in her adventures. Chūnin Exams Coming soon. Konoha Crush Being caught in the Genjutsu cast by Kabuto Yakushi, Mei suffered the fate of many villagers in the stadiums, placed to sleep until someone else had the time to break the genjutsu on them. Unfortunately, this was towards the end of the battle when the Sound Ninja had fled and Sarutobi was already killed by Orochimaru. The news hit her hard, as she felt like the village was weak and vulnerable to more attack. Matters were made worse by her father who berated her for her poor performance in being helpless and weak and didn't offer any sympathy towards the deceased Hokage. In fact, he even noted it was better that he died, as he wasn't strong enough to defend the village. With her confidence and mental state crushed, Mei found herself unable to visit Team 7 in the hospital like she wanted to and instead was seen a few days later attending the Third Hokage's funeral to pay her respects. Sasuke Recovery Mission Part II Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Trivia * The name "Mei" is from China and it means "beautiful." In Japanese, the most commonly used characters are 芽依, meaning "a reliable sprout. Her family name "Rong" is also Chinese and is a common surname. * According to the databook(s): ** Mei's hobbies are baking sweets and arm wrestling. ** Mei wishes to battle Tayuya. ** Mei's favorites foods are takoyaki and kakigori, while her least favorite food is natto and eggs. ** Mei's favorite phrase according to the first databook is "Even the top has a top." (上には上がある.) and her favorite word according to the second and third databooks is "true sound"(本音, honne). Quotes References Mei Rong is a Naruto OC/RPC created by Ash-can on deviantART. Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and the associated franchise © Masashi Kishimoto, Pierrot, TV Tokyo, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved. Category:DRAFT